Christmas Calendar
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: It s a christmas calendar with Sherlock and John and always with another tea :D  Sherlock/John
1. 1 December: Green Tea with Icemint

Hey, I had this idea and so I started the christmas calendar with Sherlock and Tea themes :D

Yeah, I know I suck at explanations...

Still I would be happy about Reviews of any Kind :D

* * *

><p>1. December<p>

It was really, really, really cold outside. John was shivering and just wanted to get home. Work had been really annoying, telling people that they aren´t really sick or that it was just a normal cold and not the flu they had.

And always John had to tell them, that they wouldn´t die and just needed something hot to drink or a bit rest. Some of them even demanded Antibiotica, even when they weren´t really sick.

The doctor sighed. Winter was such a stupid time of the year, with colds and the flu. He walked up to their flat and opened the door, still sighing and there was Sherlock.

He was only wearing his thin dress-gown and sitting upside down, while humming some kind of strange melody.

"John, I asked you for tea an hour ago."

"I was working, Sherlock."

"Yes, the green tea with icemint please.", replied Sherlock, without directly looking at John, he was probably thinking about his next experiment or just how to drive John mad.

John still had to grin, no matter what season it was, Sherlock was Sherlock and that wouldn´t change.


	2. 2 December: Tropico Fruit Tea

December

Sherlock was bored, he really was and he couldn´t go out, because his coat was still in the cleaning shop, after his last experiment had ended in an explosion and had decorated the coat with green stains.

The consulting detective sighed. John wouldn´t be back for another three hours and it was boring to watch the clocks pointer moving till he came home.

Maybe he could John´s browning and shoot the wall? - No, John would be mad and Mrs. Hudson would shout at him, again.

He could experiment with the human liver in the oven? - No, maybe he should wait a little bit, before he started with a new experiment...

His gaze fell onto the calender.

"2. December, already?", he mumbled and stood up, "We still haven´t decorated the flat, have we?" Sherlock looked around and he had an idea.

3 Hours later

John walked into the flat and actually walked out again to come back in, because he wasn´t sure, if this was the right flat. Then he spotted Sherlock on a chair, pinning a garland to the shelf.

There were garlands in deep red, green, silver and gold, everywhere. Ribbons around candle sticks and the lamp. There were little Santa statues on the windowsill, the desks and in the kitchen. Little angels with smiling faces were watching the visitors of 221 B Bakerstreet from the shelfs and the skull wore a red santa head. Even the smell of the flat had changed from smelling like something had exploded to a warm Christmas related smell.

"Sherlock, why...?", asked the doctor astonished and didn´t really know what to say. Sherlock jumped down from the chair and grinned.

"This John is me, decorating our flat for Christmas."

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?" Sherlock shrugged.

"I was bored. Tea?" The consulting detective left John in the living room and started to make tropico fruit tea.

John blinked. How was the old saying?

Expect the unexpected. Especially from Sherlock Holmes.


	3. 3 December: Green Lichee Tea

**Hello, again :D Erm, please review and have a nice day :D**

* * *

><p>John and Sherlock were walking over the Christmas market, with the wonderful sweet smells and the warm twinkling lights.<p>

Sherlock was currently pouting, he didn´t like Christmas markets, they were always so boring! Except when you spotted something interesting.

Like a thief pickpocketing an old lady.

"John, wait here.", Sherlock said and started to run, without waiting for an answer from his dear friend. John looked a bit surprised, but spotted a small shop and walked over to look at the goods. It was a shop with different kinds of tea.

"Do you have green lichee tea?", he asked and started to talk with the shop owner.

At the same time Sherlock was running through the masses, trying not to stumble over laughing kids and not to upset any Christmas shoppers. It was most effective not to run anybody over and just glide through the people. The robber wasn´t that intelligent, but Sherlock wasn´t still near enough to jump on him.

The consulting detective moved forward, avoided a mother and her kids, jumped over a bench to save time and finally bounced onto the thief.

"Just give me the bag and nothing else will happen.", Sherlock said with his deep voice. The thief snarled and tried to hit Sherlock, but the tall man just caught his wrists and snapped the handbag out of his right hand.

"Thank you very much, young man.", replied Sherlock, spotted two security guards and waved them over.

"He tried to rob an old lady, but I could catch him. Please return the bag to the lady and punish him."

"Erm, yes. Thank you, Mr. ...?", asked one of the security guards, while his partner was manhandling the criminal.

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Have a nice day." Sherlock walked back to John and smiled.

Maybe... Maybe Christmas markets weren´t that boring.


	4. 4 December: Green Tea

**Hey, so this is a bit a confusing one, but erm, I still like it like this :D**

**Review & Enjoy please !**

* * *

><p>John was currently setting up the old porcelian tea kettle from Mrs. Hudson, which they had borrowed from the old lady in advance for this, on a tablet on the kitchen table. Sherlock was watching him, while boiling hot water on the stove.<p>

After that, they both sat down, with four matching tea cups from the same tea service as the kettle. They really needed to thank Mrs. Hudson later. Maybe with some fresh baked cookies? Or just try to keep any body parts out of the flat and not shot the wall for a while.

"John, the water is ready."

"Okay, then let´s begin." Sherlock went to get the water and slowly poured it over the two teacups and the kettle to clean them.

After that he put the long leafes of the green tea into the kettle and poured hot water over them. He immediately poured the water in the kettle into the tea cups.

"Infusion of the good smell.", said Sherlock and breathed in deeply to memorize the smell of wonderful fresh tea, while John poured more water into the kettle. They didn´t drink out of the tea cups and spilled the tea into a big bowl they put up next to the tablet.

Then Sherlock grabbed the kettle after exactly 25 seconds and poured the tea in layers into the cups. This time they drank it and relished in the great taste of the green tea.

"Infusion of the good taste.", said John. After that they poured new tea again and again, always 10 seconds longer than before.

After they cleaned the cups and the kettle and brought them back to Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock and John sat down on the couch.

"It was a good idea to remember her like that, John.", mused Sherlock and grabbed the newspaper, in search for a mystery or a murder. John sighed and nodded.

"It was a good idea, maybe we should do it every year. After all Christmas time is also a time to remember and the time of thoughtfullness."

"Yes, maybe we should."


	5. 5 December: Spicy Black Chai Tea

**Hello, again! Todays part is a bit longer, I already told in the summary, that there is also some Sherlock/John involved, so live with it or ... not.**

**Enjoy & Review Please :D**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was walking up and down in the flat, how should he ask John? In a logical way it was totally easy.<p>

Walk up to him – Say hello – Smile – Ask him.

But Sherlock just couldn´t, even when his high efficient mind told him otherwise.

"Damn!", he shouted out to the empty flat and ruffled up his dark locks.

"How can it be this hard? It´s just a stupid question, not a puzzle that can never be solved!"

Feelings, feelings were a puzzle Sherlock couldn´t solve, yet and John was the key to them. A key he was too scared to grab.

Sherlock could hear footsteps on the stairs to 221B and knew immediately that John was on his way into the flat.

Now Sherlock had to decide, what would he do? Would he again say nothing or walk up to John and just ask?

Seconds, Sherlock, only seconds left before he is here!

Suddenly Sherlock made a decision walked determined to the door, pulled if forcefully open and almost ran smack into John.

"John!"

"Sherlock?"

"Go on a date with me!" John just stared at him slack jawed. Sherlock almost feared, not that he feared anything, that he had broken John, but then his flatmate suddenly started to move again and smiled.

"Okay, let´s go on a date tomorrow." Something strange exploded in Sherlocks stomach, it felt strange and he suddenly had the feeling like he jump to the moon and back. But instead of doing so, he just grinned at the good natured doctor.

"Yes, yes, tomorrow, after your work." John nodded and took of his jacket.

"But now I need a spicy black chai tea, wanna join me?"

"With honey, please.", replied Sherlock and sat down on the couch. He needed to make a plan, tomorrow was important.


	6. 6 December: Black Morning Tea

**Miau :D**

**Enjoy & Review Please**

* * *

><p>Sherlock had really asked John out on a date yesterday, but everything felt the same.<p>

They had gone to Angelos's and this time John didn't say no to a candle for the romantic atmosphere. Angelo had only smiled like normal and had served them their food.

Sherlock even ate some of it. They talked and everything seemed like always.

But we are on a date, thought John as he drank his black morning tea after the meal.

After they had said goodbye to Angelo and made their way to the door, Sherlock suddenly stopped the doctor.

"Mistletoe.", he mumbled actually blushing and bent down to kiss John. It was a shy kiss first, but rapidly grew passionate as they continued to explore each others mouths, like lovers do.

"Thank you for the date, Sherlock, maybe we could go out again... Tomorrow?", asked John and the consulting detective nooded eagerly.


	7. 7 December: Peppermint Tea

**Hey everybody :D**

**Enjoy & Review**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was bored, again. But this time John was at home. He was working on his laptop and drinking a cup of peppermint tea.<p>

"John, I am bored.", mumbled Sherlock, he sat upside down on the couch and John only sighed.

"Really, John, it´s so boring!"

"Okay, okay. Let me think for a moment..."

"... Jooohn, I want entertainment now!"

"Yes, Sherlock, I know... Okay, a riddle for you:

Santa Clause wants his imp to get him three red Christmas balls for the Christmas tree. Once in the cellar the imp notices that the light, yet again, doesn´t work and it´s dark – really dark in the cellar. He can´t distinguish the colour of the Christmas balls in the dark, but he knows that in the cabinet are 11 red, 5 blue and 2 silver Christmas balls. Carefully the imp moves forward in the darkness to the cabinet. How many Christmas balls does he have to take with him, so there are at least three red Christmas balls?"

Sherlock frowned and then snorted.

"John, that riddle is completely stupid. Imps and Santa Clause don´t even exist, why would they want Christmas balls? And who walks in the darkness through a cellar, just to get some stupid balls? The whole riddle is completely illogical!" John started to laugh.

"You just don´t know the answer, Sherlock, do you?" Sherlock glared at him.

"The answer is 10. Because it could happen, that when the imp or elve or whatever brings up 7, all the Christmas balls could be blue and silver. Easy, John. Really easy." The doctor shrugged and went back to his laptop.

"Imps don´t exist!", grumbled Sherlock and John just smiled to himself.


	8. 8 December: Genmaicha Tea

**Hey, everybody. Erm, today is kinda a sad one, but I don´t regret it, cause it really happened some days ago in my hometown and it always makes me sad, hearing about dead children.**

**Still enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Today had been a very bitter day for Sherlock and John. They had gone out to solve a case about a dead child.<p>

The child had been driven over by an LKW and the parents couldn´t believe, that their daughter would jump in front of an LKW. They were certain, that someone had killed their child.

They were right, she hadn´t jumped in front of the LKW. She had been pushed from a classmate. They were waiting for their bus and were bored, so they had started to play a game. The game escalated and the girl landed on the street. The driver couldn´t even react, because everything happened so fast and the girl died shortly after the accident.

Sherlock had solved the case in seconds, but he still wasn´t satisfied. The death of a child accident or not was never pleasant.

And not only wasn´t the case satisfying, Johns mood had dropped and he seemed very bitter. Not that he blamed the other kid, no. He would never do that. But he thought about, how easy it could have been to prevent such an accident.

A future destroyed in an instant. Maybe she would have been a famous writer or a policemen or a gardener. But they would never know, wouldn´t they?

On that day even the natural bitter genmaicha tea tasted even more bitter than normal.


	9. 9 December: Green Cactus Pear Tea

**Heyho, again**

**Just enjoy it & please review**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John were visiting the university. The consulting detective had been invited to talk about his work in a forensics class. First he had wanted to not go, but John had just ignored him, till he couldn´t take the doctors unnerving silence anymore and said yes.<p>

"Do I really have to teach some brats, John?", whined Sherlock as they stood in front of the classroom.

"Yes, you have to and now teach them." John shoved Sherlock into the room and the students went still. Sherlock took a deep breath and stepped forward to the teacher´s desk.

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes. I am the only existing consulting detective and was invited to talk to you about my techniques." Nobody moved or made a sound. John started to laugh at the intimdated students and got a glare from Sherlock.

"What is so funny, John?"

"Nothing, Sherlock, nothing. I will tell you later over a green cactus pear tea from the cafeteria." One of the students lifted her arm and obvisiously wanted to ask a question.

"Yes?", asked Sherlock and stared at her.

"Mr. Holmes, who is your companion?"

"This, young lady, is my friend Dr. John Watson.", Sherlock replied and another student lifted his arm.

"Is it true, that you can tell someone their whole life, just by looking at them?" The other students started to murmer, probably discussing Sherlocks abilities.

"Yes, I can."

"We don´t believe that.", said another one.

"Do you want a demonstration?", asked Sherlock with a challenging voice and the students nodded eagerly.

"Okay. I need a volunteer." Some people wanted to get Sherlocks attention to pick them, but he ignored them and picked a girl at the far end of the room.

Fifteen minutes later every student looked at Sherlock, like he was a god and he just acted like the genius he was. John sighed, Sherlocks ego would be huge for at least a week.

"Are you all blind? She was so easy to deduct! Maybe you should all restart thinking, if you really want to continue to study forensics, when you are all so stupid!"

"Sherlock, stop insulting them!", tried John to intervine, but Sherlock ignored him, dismissed the class and stormed out of the building.

"They will all end up as Andersons! We are doomed!"


	10. 10 December: Black Currant Tea

**I am so so damn sorry for the delay, I was just distracted and and ... Sorry...**

**Still I would be happy if you enjoy this one and please review.**

* * *

><p>He shouldn´t have done this without John, a mistake he was regretting earnestly. Sherlock had deleted everything about his own experiences with alcohol, they weren´t relevant for him and his cases. Also a mistake.<p>

Sherlock and John had been invited to the yearly Christmas party of the yard, but John hadn´t been able to go, because one of the doctors in the clinic got ill and he had to replace him. So he had gone by himself.

The mulled wine, homely made by one of the yarders, was enough for Sherlock to get drunk. Three or four cups later Sherlock just couldn´t stop talking, even when there wasn´t anyone to talk to.

Three more cups and the room started spinning.

One cup later, Sherlock was sitting in front of the yards toilet and studying the effects of the alcohol on his body. Vomiting was one of them.

"Sherlock, are you sure you are alright?", asked Lestrade, after Sherlock was dry heaving over the toilet.

"No... I need John...", he mumbled, but he also knew, that John would probably don´t leave work, just to treat his drunk flatmate. Dating or not.

"I will try to call him.", replied Greg and walked out to phone the doctor.

Twenty minutes later, Sherlock was checked over from a panic-stricken John, who was pretty mad with him for getting so drunk.

"John, I am sorry... I am an idiot and...", he started dry heaving again and could only continue his slurred speech only after drinking some water, "And I am never... never going to drink alcohol without you again!" John was still worried, he had never seen a apologetic Sherlock.

"Will the freak be alright? It´s unnerving to see him like this.", said Donovan and John glared at her.

"He will be, after the black currant tea from Mrs. Hudson and a goodnights sleep."

"Thank you, John...", mumbled Sherlock and almost fell asleep on the toilet seat. Everybody in the toilet was starring at him, even John.

"Okay, I think he really is seriously drunk. He would never say thank you."

"Drunken Sherlock is even more unpredictable, than normal Sherlock." Everybody was agreeing with that and they vowed to never let Sherlock drink that much again. At least not without John nearby.


	11. 11 December: Green Lemon Tea

**Heyho, everybody :D**

**Enjoy and Review please**

* * *

><p>"I will never drink again...", murmered Sherlock and put a pillow over his face.<p>

"Sherlock, it´s only a hangover, stop being so melodramatic and take an aspirin." The consulting detective huffed and ignored Johns advice.

"I am going to work now, Mr. Melodramatic." Sherlock gave a muffled reply and as soon as the doctor was out of the door, he jumped up and darted through the room to get John´s Christmas present.

It wasn´t quite ready yet, but he could only work on it, when John wasn´t at home.

"Sherlock, John went out and I can help you for an hour, before I have to get back."

"Mrs. Hudson, why is working with two knitting needles and wool so complicated?"

"Because you are a beginner, you just need to learn it and after that it´s really easy." Sherlock still grumbled and tried despratly to knit.

The tall man had wanted a special present for John, but he didn´t find anything in the shops and after some thought, he thought about all the jumpers John loved to wear. Most of them were bought and didn´t really fit John´s body.

That´s why Sherlock was currently knitting a jumper for John, with Mrs. Hudson supervising him. He would have never thought, that knitting was so complicated. Theoretically it was easy, but really doing it, was a lot more difficult.

Sherlock really needed to hurry, only 13 days left to complete the jumper and he had just begun!

"Yeah, like that dear, just continue like that, while I will go and get us some green lemon tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, something to eat would be nice too.", he replied absently and ignored Mrs. Hudson disapproving look.

"I am not your housekeeper, Sherlock!"

"Yeah, yeah."


	12. 12 December: Black Rose Tea

**Hey, okay, I have to admit, I am addicted to Merlin... and just had to write this xD**

**Enjoy and Review Please**

* * *

><p>Today was John´s free day and he didn´t want to do anything, really anything. Sherlock was bored, so he joined the doctor on the couch.<p>

In front of John was a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, the remote control, two cups and the tea kettle with fresh brewed tea.

"What tea is it today?", asked Sherlock, while making himself comfortable.

"Black rose tea."

"Oh, good." John cuddled up to Sherlock and switched the tv on. There was nothing interesting on tv, but John remembered, that he had recorded his favorite series and because he hadn´t been able to watch it for several days now, he watched it together with Sherlock.

"Seriously, John?", asked Sherlock after the first five minutes.

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"The new adventures of Merlin?"

"Yes, Sherlock, it´s my favorite series, so shut up and just watch it!", replied John and hugged Sherlock tighter.

After they had watched every episode, that John had recorded, Sherlock almost looked... sad.

"How can someone be so blind and treat someone with those really amazing talents like a dog?"

"I don´t know Sherlock, but he is a prince and a prat."

"Yeah, a blind prat, very blind, I would have deducted it ages ago!" John smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, you would have."


	13. 13 December: ElPuhr Black Tea

**Hey, silly and stupid... but I was really hungry xD**

**Enjoy it, have a nice meal and please review**

* * *

><p>There are several activities Sherlock loves to watch John doing and cooking was one of them.<p>

John was standing in the kitchen and making spaghetti aglio olio. The aromatic smell of garlic wafted through the flat.

John had cut the garlic with high precession, like only an experienced cook could. That sounds sappy and totally exaggerated, but Sherlock had tried to cook like John, but he had failed miserably.

He still didn´t understand, why the pot had exploded or the pan catching fire...

That´s why John had forbidden him to cook ever again and better did it himself.

The "meal" Sherlock had wanted to make, had started to crawl away a week later. The consulting detective had wanted to keep it and examine it, but John had refused and so the "meal" ended up at Mycrofts doorstep.

Back to Johns cooking skills. The doctor liked to cook and try out making new meals just for fun. He even got Sherlock to eat during cases like that, only light meals like a salad, but still a meal.

"Sherlock, food is ready!", shouted John and Sherlock sat obediently down.

"For dessert I bought some crackers and el-puhr black tea, but only when you eat up."

"Okay, John.", said Sherlock with a smile and digged in, because after all, John´s meals were always tasty.


	14. 14 December: Cranberries Fruit Tea

**Sorry that I am a bit late today... I was working and yeah... just sorry**

**Still I would be happy about Reviews.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The cold wind outside was rattling against the windows. It rain heavily and John was happy, that he didn´t need to go outside.<p>

He just sat on his armchair with his cup of cranberrie fruit tea, enjoying the central heating and the blanket on his lap. Sherlock was out, Lestrade had wanted him for a case, just something small so he didn´t take John with him. The doctor didn´t envy the consulting detective, not when it was such a bad weather outside.

The door to the flat burst open and a really wet Sherlock came in. John couldn´t help himself and had to laugh. Sherlock looked like he had swum in the Themse, the water puddles he left after himself seemed to prove that.

"Very funny, John.", said Sherlock, clearly not amused and walked to the bathroom. After John heard the shower start running, he got up and went to get Sherlock a cup. Several minutes later Sherlock emerged from the bathroom, still looking like a drowned puppy and let himself fall onto the couch.

John sat down next to him and wanted to cuddle, but Sherlock was still a bit mad about John laughing earlier.

"I am sorry, Sherlock...", John grabbed Sherlocks hand, which was still icy cold, even after the hot shower, "Sherlock! You are as cold as ice!"

"Yes, so?", the tall man was still sulking.

"I am really sorry, Sherlock, but you need to get warm!" John suddenly jumped Sherlock, wrestled him down and pinned him with his weight to the couch.

"You will lie still and let me cuddle you warm! Drink this!" John shoved the cup in Sherlock´s hand and the stubborn man drank some of the very hot tea. After that John snatched the cup from him and cuddled up to Sherlock, arranging the blanket over them.

After a while Sherlock sighed contently and murmered sleepily: "I think, I am not mad anymore..."

"Good.", replied John and smiled.


	15. 15 December: Strawberry Cream Fruit Tea

**Hey,**

**just enjoy it please and review :D**

* * *

><p>Sherlock woke up with his head pounding and a stuffy nose. He was cold and he felt sick. The tall man shuffled out of his and Johns bed. John was already up, making breakfast and strawberry cream fruit tea. Sherlock walked into the kitchen, with slumped shoulders and a running nose.<p>

"Good morning, Sherlock. Do you want to eat something or only tea?", asked John cheerfully.

"John... it seems I´ve could the sniffles.", said Sherlock and sniffled miserably. John walked up to him and checked him over. He was in Doctor-John-Watson-Mode, gentle and reassuring.

"You have a light fever, but nothing serious. A day of rest and you will be fit again tomorrow." Sherlock groaned.

"You mean a day in bed, right? A day of doing nothing..." John immediately knew, what Sherlock meant. The consulting detective would be bored and probably start destroying things. He needed a distraction!

"We could watch Merlin episodes or some other movies, if you want?"

"Really?", asked Sherlock sniffling again, he remembered John more and more of an innocent child like that. The doctor put an arm around Sherlock and guided him back to his bed.

"Wait here a moment, I´ll just put breakfast on a tray and then we just relax on the bed." He ruffled up Sherlocks hair a bit and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I´ll be back soon." Sherlock smiled and watched John go.

Being sick and having John to nurse him back to health, felt good.


	16. 16 December: Mango Fruit Tea

**Hey, this is somehow the beginning of something :D just something little, very little... it´s tiny.**

**Enjoy & Review Please :D**

* * *

><p>Sherlock grumbled annoyed. John had managed to talk him into coming with him to the hospital. The good doctor was going to play Father Christmas for the sick kids, listening to their Christmas wishes and maybe even fullfilling them.<p>

"Sherlock, don´t be so grumpy, you are playing a happy imp, not a foul mooded grinch!"

"Imps don´t exist, John!", answered Sherlock and rubbed his now pointed ears.

"Shut up, Sherlock! Do it for me?" John looked at Sherlock with his big blue eyes, the typical puppy-dog-look. Sherlock tried to look away, but he just couldn´t.

"Okay, okay... I will play the "happy" imp." The doctor patted his head and put on his fake beard.

They walked into the hospital wing for the sick kids and were greeted from kids. They walked through every room and talked to every kid. Sherlock was writing down the wishes of every kid.

They had the most interesting wishes, like they wanted a lollipop, a monkey or an island.

John was always smiling at him and even Sherlock had to grin, when he saw it. When the doctor was happy the consulting detective was also happy.

They finally walked into the last room with a small girl. Her arm was bandaged and she looked very sad. John sat down on her bed and smiled gently.

"Hey, little girl, what´s your name?", he asked.

"My name is Mona and you are Father Christmas, right?"

"That is right and this is my friend, the imp." The little girl with the blond hair and huge green eyes watched them both carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Clever little girl, thought Sherlock.

"I am here, to listen to your wish for Christmas."

"I only have one wish.", said the girl and tears started to fill her eyes, "I want my parents back..." John put his arms around her and hugged her.

They talked for a bit, Mona was still very sad. After they said goodbye, John asked one of the nurses while drinking some mango fruit tea, why Mona was there.

"Her parents died in a fire, she was rescued, but her arm was damaged. They still haven´t decided, who will take her, because all her relatives live far away."

"Really? That´s sad... I wish, I could help her.", replied John with a sad expression.

Sherlock didn´t like that look, not on John and not on Mona.

He needed a plan... He needed Mycroft.


	17. 17 December: Cranberry Fruit Tea

**Hey again, just enjoy it and when you have time review ^^**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mycroft, please, it would make John happy!"<p>

"No, Sherlock! You are not thinking about what the girl wants, you only think about John.", replied Mycroft coldly and twirled the umbrella in his hands.

"Who said, that I didn´t think about it?"

"Sherlock, you are a selfproclaimed highfunctioning sociopath, other people call you a psychopath. I can´t give a child into your care, even if it´s only one night!"

"Please, Mycroft, I will do anything you want!", pleaded Sherlock, almost going onto his knees. Mycroft still didn´t believe, that Sherlock really was serious. He never cared for anyone around him, so why suddenly did he want to make a little girl happy.

"Why, Sherlock? Why are you so determined to celebrate Christmas with her and John?"

"Because she deserves it. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas." Sherlock got a faraway look and gulped, before he started to speak again:

"I don´t want her to feel the same, Mycroft. And it wouldn´t be just John, me and Mona. Mrs Hudson would be there too. Please, Mycroft." Mycroft sighed, why? Why couldn´t he say no to his begging brother?

"You said, you would do anything that I want?"

"Yes.", replied Sherlock nonchalantly, he really would do anything.

"Okay, I want you to three cases for me and get me some of Mrs Hudson´s Christmas cookies and that cranberry fruit tea from that special tea shop, I never have time to go there. Deal?"

"Deal." Mycroft handed him the first file of one of the three cases.

"You can start on repaying me now. I will do what is needed, to ensure Mona celebrating Christmas in 221 B Bakerstreet."


	18. 18 December: Christmas Tea

**Hey, so yeah xD**

**Enjoy & Review please**

* * *

><p>John had it even harder, when he needed to decide for a present for Sherlock. What kind of present do you buy for someone who already has everything he needs and no desires for anything like books or any kind of special food.<p>

What Sherlock really needed, was something against the boredom so he wouldn´t shoot the walls in the flat, but that was very difficult to achieve.

John even discussed the topic with Mrs Hudson while drinking a cup of delicious Christmas tea and eating some of her bisquits.

"Oh, you are right, John, it´s very hard to get a present for Sherlock." John sighed again, Mrs Hudson wasn´t a big help.

"But I remember, a boy in the neighborhood, it think Chris was his name, he is sometimes awfully bored and his parents also needed something for him to do. They bought him one of these little handheld things... a Game Boy and some of those games. One was called Pokémon, I think..."

"You really suggest, that I buy him a Game Boy?", asked John shocked. A Game Boy was only something for kids after all.

"Yes, I am, there are different kinds of games, some are even only for adults. There are chess games, some to solve riddles and more, but I am no expert." That would mean, when Sherlock got bored with one game, he could just get another, that was...

"Brilliant, Mrs Hudson! I need to go and get one of them with some games!" John jumped up, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

Mrs Hudson looked after him fondly and smiled.

"Those boys.", she said and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>When you don´t like my choice of a Christmas present for Sherlock, just imagine him playing :D it´s so cute !<strong>


	19. 19 December: Black Lemon Tea

**Hey, today some Mystrade, cause they are cute too... in their own way ^^**

**Enjoy & Review :D**

* * *

><p>"Mycroft, could you hand me the sugar, please?"<p>

"Surely, Greg." The older Holmes brother handed D.I. Lestrade the sugar and watched him while he sugared his coffee. Mycroft himself sipped on his black lemon tea and enjoyed the delicious taste.

"So, you said, that Sherlock needed your help and you actually agreed?"

"Yes, I did."

"I don´t understand, why you said yes, but what exactly did you agree to do?", asked Greg with a raised eyebrow.

"I agreed on helping Sherlock to get Mona Winters out of the hospital for Christmas. He wants her to not to be alone on Christmas." That surprised Greg.

"Really? Sherlock wants somebody to be not alone on Christmas?"

"Yes, it seems like John has a certain emotional effect on him since they met."

"Like I had on you, Mycroft?" Greg smiled warmly at him and he was probably the only person in the room to recognize Mycroft´s embarassement, the slighlty pinker cheeks and the cast down look.

"I loved your expression, when I gave you the umbrella last Christmas." Greg grinned mischiviously at the black umbrella at Mycroft´s side and his cheeks turned into a bit daker shade of red.

"I hope this Christmas will be... celebrated like the last." Greg bend forward at the last words to whisper them into Mycroft´s ear.

"I hope so too, Greg.", answered Mycroft flustered but smiling at his lover.


	20. 20 December: Gunpowder Tea

**Hey, and yes, that tea really exists!**

**just enjoy & Review :D**

* * *

><p>John hadn´t had any luck, when he wanted to buy Sherlock´s present. Everywhere were those aggressive shoppers, shoving him around and when he finally reached the shelf with the Game Boys they were already sold out. It was so frustrating and he was black and blue all over from the many elbows, that had hit him into his rips.<p>

The good-natured doctor sighed, Christmas was only four days away and he didn´t know, where he could still buy one of those handhelds.

He had currently a short workbreak, drinking gunpowder tea that one of the nurses had freshly brewed, and complained to Sarah about his situation.

"Mhm, I remember a patient telling me about a small technology shop, they sell those Game Boys too."

"Really?"

"Yes, John, surely they do."

"Do you still know the name? Or the cellphone number? So I can reserve one for Sherlock?", asked John hopefully and Sarah nodded.

"I will tell you under one condition.", she said and John gulped. Hopefully she wouldn´t ask for a date, he had told her about him and Sherlock, but maybe she had misunderstood it...

"You have to take some of my patients today, because there is this guy... Neal and we kinda have a date." Sarah blushed and John sighed relieved.

"Surely, Sarah, I hope he is a nice guy."

"Yeah, I hope so too. I´ll give you the number, when I get back to my office."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Sarah!"

"No problem, John."


	21. 21 December: Graviola Tea

**Heyho,**

**enjoy & review it please :D**

* * *

><p>Today Sherlock had finally finished knitting the jumper for John. Sewing wasn´t really his thing, but he had wanted to do everything by himself, which ended with several tiny holes in his fingers.<p>

Mrs Hudson had fled from the flat when Sherlock started to curse everything and everybody with an astonishing big vocabulary.

After he got himself some bandages and a graviola tea, the tall man wanted to wrap up the jumper.

It sounded like an easy task, but Sherlock failed miserably.

First he had to cut the paper, but he couldn´t find any scissors in the chaos called flat so he just ripped it.

Also he needed scotch tape to fixate the paper around the jumper, but it was the last rest of scotch tape that´s why he had to find an alternative. The alternative was superglue from one of his experiments.

The result was, that Sherlock´s hands were glued together and he had to shout for Mrs Hudson for help. Again he was shouting insults and almost wanted to shoot the damn present, but luckily Mrs Hudson stopped him and he could finally finish wrapping up the package.

He even prettied it up with a silver ribbon.

It still looked like... that thing from the time when he had tried to cook. Hopefully John would still like it and be happy about it.


	22. 22 December: Wild Cherry Tea

**Hey,**

**I am just a bit frustrated right now so yeah.**

**Enjoy it and if you would review it that would be nice.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock?"<p>

"Yes, John?" The tall man was working on one of the cases for Mycroft to pay him back. Something about a kidnapping of some famous forger of the underground world. Mycroft apparently wanted the guy to work for him and so Sherlock had to find him.

"We still need to buy wild cherry tea and I want to buy a present for Mona too." Sherlock looked up from the file with a curious expression on his face.

"A present for Mona?"

"The girl from the hospital, Sherlock.", replied John with a huff. He thought, that Sherlock had already forgotten about the girl in the hospital bed.

"I know, who you are speaking of. What I meant was, what do you want to buy her as a present?" The doctor was a bit surprised, Sherlock had really remembered the little girl.

"The nurse I talked with said, that she like fairy tales, especially fairy tales with unicorns."

"Unicorns? Interesting." Sherlock put the file on the desk, texted Mycroft the location of the forger and then grabbed his coat.

"What are you waiting for, John? The shops won´t be open forever." John jumped to his feet to get his purse and jacket.

"Uh, sure, Sherlock."

After they had bought the tea, they walked into a big toyshop. The shop was crowded with parents and screaming children and Sherlock scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Relax, Sherlock. We just get her something and then we will be out of here."

"I know that, John." They looked around, but everything that Sherlock considered was refused by John. But the doctor himself didn´t do any better. He was standing in front of a big shelf full of puzzles and was searching for a girly puzzle, when Sherlock tapped on his shoulder.

"Not now, Sherlock."

"But John..."

"No, Sherlock, a miscroscope is not a suitable present for a little girl."

"But John..."

"Nothing, but John. A miscrosope is not the right present!"

"John!", said Sherlock annoyed and John turned around to see, what his lover wanted from him.

"What is it, Sherlock?" The consulting detective didn´t answer the question and instead held up a big unicorn plushie. It was so soft and fluffy...

"Perfect, Sherlock!", exclaimed John and already wanted to go pay for the toy.

"John."

"Oh, right.", John turned around again and kissed Sherlock´s cheek, "You did good."


	23. 23 December: Black Ceylon Tea

**Hey, only two more entries to go O.o**

**+wuhuuuu+**

**Enjoy & Please Review (Cause it´s Christmas soon :D)**

* * *

><p>"And why again are we doing this, John?", asked Sherlock panting.<p>

"Because we both like Mrs Hudson and she needs to rest?"

"Right, I remember now... Look! There is still some milk left!", shouted Sherlock and both immediately tried to push themselves through the masses of people to the milk. A woman wanted to grab the milk, when Sherlock jumped and snatched the milk away.

The woman glared at the tall man, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to John´s side.

"We have the milk, the ingredients for the feast, the black ceylon tea... We have everything Mrs Hudson wanted."

"Good, then let us already go and pay for all that.", replied the consulting detective and pointed at the full shopping cart. John nodded and pried their way through the people to finally reach the end of the line.

The line was pretty long and it would take like forever to reach the cash register. John moaned pained and Sherlock huffed.

"My leg already feels sore and now I seriously have to wait for hours to pay?"

"It seems like that."

"Can´t you do something, Sherlock? Like insulting them, till they run away?"

"No, John, it´s almost Christmas and I am not that cruel."

"Please, Sherlock, my leg really hurts..." Sherlock sighed.

"Okay, John.", he said and then he started to insult everything and everybody. He insulted what the people bought, their lifestyle, their jobs and much more. John watched the whole thing completely astonished, he knew that Sherlock could be insulting, but never like this!

They finally reached the cash register and Sherlock had to take a deep breath not to insult the cashier too. They paid, put everything into paper bags and left the shop.

"That was brilliant, Sherlock! You were insulting details about a person, I didn´t even know were insulting!", complimented John the tall man as soon as they were outside. Sherlock grinned proudly.

"It´s the details that matter, John. Always. But, John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"We will never again do something like this on Christmas for Mrs Hudson, okay?"

"That´s agreeable, Sherlock."


	24. 24 December: Christmas Fruit Tea

**Heyho!**

**Merry Christmas and please Review? Cause it´s Christmas Eve :D**

* * *

><p>Finally it was Christmas Eve and Sherlock had the duty to get Mona from the hospital.<p>

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes and I am here to get Mona Winters.", said Sherlock politely.

"Oh, Mr Holmes, we were already waiting for you. Please follow me." He followed the noisy nurse, she was talking on and on... Till they reached Mona´s room.

"Mona, Mr Holmes is here to get you." The little girl looked up and smiled.

"You are the imp!", she said and jumped up from her bed to walk over to Sherlock. And because it was Christmas Eve and Sherlock wanted to be nice, he replied with a grin:

"Yes, I am, Father Christmas asked me to get you to our flat, so we can celebrate Christmas together." Mona inspected the tall man in front of her closely.

"But where are your pointy ears? All imps have pointy ears."

"I am not a normal imp, I am the consulting imp. When there is a crime and the police, like always, doesn´t know what to do, they ask me for help." Mona laughed about that.

"So, do you want to celebrate with us?"

"Sure!", she replied and Sherlock grabbed her small back with all her belongings, then he picked her up and walked with her out to the cab.

"Mr Holmes you need to wish the nurses a Merry Christmas!", exclaimed Mona reproachful and Sherlock did as he was told.

"Mona, you can call me Sherlock, Mr Holmes sounds like my brother.", then he turned around to the nurses, "I wish you a Merry Christmas and a nice evening." The nurses looked after the good looking man, they were stunned, because they already knew him as a grumpy and insulting young man, but now with the girl he was suddenly very nice and attractive.

Some of them even swooned.

They arrived in 221B and Sherlock set up her sleeping place in his John´s old bedroom. John was already sleeping with Sherlock in one bed.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!", shouted Mrs Hudson. John still didn´t know anything about their little guest and was surprised to see the little girl arrive in Mrs Hudson´s flat together with Sherlock.

"Hello, Father Christmas.", she greeted him and John smiled warmly.

"Hello, little one." The doctor looked up to Sherlock and immediately understood, why Mona was here.

"Sit down already or the food is getting cold!", chided Mrs Hudson and placed a huge amount of food in front of them.

After they ate all the tasty food, they sat down on 221B´s couch, watched TV and drank Christmas fruit tea. Mrs Hudson was sitting in one of the armchairs and Mona sat between Sherlock and John on the couch.

Mona soon fell asleep cuddled up to John and Sherlock, softly snoozing and smiling in her sleep.

"Thank you, Sherlock.", said John and gave him a chaste kiss.

"No problem, John. It made me happy too.", the tall man replied and smiled warmly at Mona.

Nobody deserved to be alone on Christmas.


	25. 25 December: Turkish Apple Tea

**Heyho!**

**This is the last part of the Calendar and yeah, I certainly hope that you enjoyed it to the fullest :D**

**So Merry Christmas for all of you and every review is like always welcome!**

* * *

><p>"John, wake up!", said Sherlock urgently and shoke his lover roughly.<p>

"What is it, Sherlock?... Did you burn down anything or did something explode?", asked John sleepily and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

"No, John, it´s Christmas!"

"Oh, right yeah, so it´s the usual, just ask Mrs Hudson to clean it up... Wait, it´s Christmas!" John jumped up out of the bed and into Sherlock. They both fell down to the floor and had to laugh.

"Good morning, John.", said Sherlock with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sherlock, and Merry Christmas for you." John kissed Sherlock slowly and lovingly.

"Let´s wake Mona up." They walked into John´s bedroom and had to stop when they saw the sleeping little girl.

"That´s just too cute, Sherlock!", whispered John and had to silence his laugh. Mona was sleeping in the bed, but the way she was sleeping in was... special. All the blankets were in disarray, her damaged arm was tucked against her side and the other arm was stretched out over the edge of the bed. Her legs were both bent and leaned against the wall. The pillow had somehow ended up at her feet and her hair looked like one big knot. Even Sherlock couldn´t stop a chuckle to escape his lips.

"You wake her up and rebandage her arm, while I ask Mrs Hudson for a brush."

"Okay, Sherlock."

Twenty minutes later Sherlock was gently brushing Mona´s hair while John made breakfast and turkish apple tea.

"How come, Sherlock, that you can make a girls hair, but not cook?", asked John with a mocking grin.

"It´s because I always brushed my mother´s hair, John. I liked doing it and we always talked."

Finally after Sherlock finished brushing the little girls hair and they ate the big breakfast from John, they walked to the Christmas tree with all the presents.

"The youngest begins, so Mona open your present." Mona grinned and walked up to the big present. She ripped the paper and opened the box to find the big fluffy unicorn.

"Wow! It´s so fluffy and cute and fluffy!", she said while squeezing the unicorn to death.

"Thank you, Sherlock and John!", she shouted and hugged them both like the unicorn just moments ago.

"And now you, Sherlock.", John pulled out a package for Sherlock and handed it to him. He opened the box and pulled out the Game Boy.

"A Game Boy? Really?", asked Sherlock disbelievingly.

"Don´t you like it?"

"No, no, John! It´s brilliant! I always wanted one as a kid, but my father didn´t want us to spend our time with foolish things. Thank you, John!" John grinned satisfied as Sherlock pulled out the really badly wrapped up present for John.

"Thank you, Sherlock...", John was a bit cautious, when he opened the present. He thought, that Sherlock would give him something strange like a human brain or anything like that.

"It isn´t a human brain, John. I can assure you of that.", said Sherlock as if he could read John´s mind. The doctor finally retrieved the jumper from the ripped paper and was astonished.

It looked very well knitted and carefully made.

"I did it all by myself. I hope you like it?"

"Yes, it´s a wonderful present, thank you, Sherlock!", he kissed Sherlock again and Mona just laughed.

Sadly, they had to bring back Mona to the hospital a little while later. They both were very fond of the little girl. She was very intelligent and sweet and hopefully she would soon be adopted into a nice family.

"It´s sad that we have to let her go..."

"I know, John, I don´t want to let her go either. She is too intelligent to end up with stupid fools."

"You know, Sherlock, maybe we could ask Mycroft and... adopt her?"

"We will, I already phoned Mycroft this morning.", answered Sherlock with a grin.

"You did what?"

"Aren´t you happy?"

"I am, I could explode of happiness!"

"Better not. The nurses would be annoyed about picking up pieces of you and I would be sad." John grinned and hugged Sherlock.

"You know... there is still one Christmas present left."

"Is there?"

"Yes, I think it was on your bed...", whispered John into Sherlock´s ear and the tall man shuddered.

"Oh, then we have to hurry home to unpack it!", replied Sherlock with his deep voice.

Christmas was really the best time of the year.


End file.
